List of the Damneds
The Black List (or sometimes nicknamed as '''The Dark List' and by error, Limbo's List) or simply called "'The List'" is a list created by '''Death' that is used to note every beings who failed/refuse a task/mission/order from Death, those who tried to fake their death, the beings who are bonded in any ways with Death, people who are enemies with Death and the world, mortals who broke deals with Death, people who tried to revive without any permissions and the ones who betrayed Death itself (by '''siding with Death's enemy' or create a plan to kill Death, which is impossible'') and more. Origin of The List Eons ago, when the Omniverse was young and newborn, Death already made some deals, gambling, and challenges, even trading between him and his siblings. Death liked doing this as an activity, one of the few things he likes. He often challenge his brother Chaos, Oblivion and Sister Life, making them angry at him because he win most of the time (he also cheats a lot). Sometimes he loses, like against The Q or his siblings. Nihilant is always close to win but always fails. Some of his siblings were breaking deals, which make him angry. He decided to put their names in it for a short amount of time as a reminder of their betrayal. The list was used later to mortals but more strict... When universes were born, with galaxies created and the cosmos expanding, some planets with life on it were already checked by Death, who decided to make some deal and challenge. Gambling with the mortal's life, he always manage to win so he can get their souls. TBA Listed Beings Bonded with Death (as a servant, friend, sibling etc.) (Notes: S is Servant, F for Friend, SI for Sibling, T for Trustable) Miokard (F,T) Berserker (S,T) Indominus Rex (F,T) Kobra/Jason (F,T) Kaiden/Scarlet Scythe (F) Lance White (F) James/Master White (F) Chaos (SI,T) Oblivion (SI,T) Satan (T,F) Nihilant (T,F) List of the Damneds Betrayals Notes: level of betrayal, 1 is the highest while 5 is the lowest. 1 to 2, they cannot be removed of this part on The Black List forever... Nickel500 (1): Has lied too many times, false accusations on Death for no reasons, created drama, claim to take down Death with technology, wanted to create a Universe with Magic, Sorcery, Technology, Science and curry, has failed to obey task and orders of Death, decided to false accuse Berserker and Crocodillians, known to be a sockpuppet on wikis with many accounts, lied about his agent page. He betrayed Death by breaking his oath to him. Joestar/Joestar2/Jojo12345 '(1): Betrayed Death on a high degree: decided to be secretly a Pookie Lover on his Jojo12345 account, he helped other Pookies and even P00kie B0t. Death got PMed by Miokard about Joestar wanted to be a Pookie, then P00kie B0t and Kaian being next: that shitty robot knows Jojo is a Pookie Hater and he hated that, while Kaian just hate fuckers who are Pookies. Joestar is also someone who wanted to be a Reaper, Death gived him necro-powers but they are removed from him since his betrayal and he is now a normal mortal who tries so hard to kill Pookies. He is currently on Joestar2 now. '''Joshua45 '(3.5): Betrayed Death by breaking an oath: he decide to love pookies but ended up being caught fast. 'Minato Eobard/Yellow Flash '(3): Break 2 oaths in a row and betrayed Death by making a rebellion. Being on Earth, his punishement is to wander and being chased by Reapers. '''Failures Notes: TBA Those who are enemies to Death Notes: SSS+ is the highest, E- is the lowest. On A- to SSS+, they cannot be removed from this list too for the rest of their life... Life (SS): Annoying sibling. Mother Nature (SS): Annoying whore. The One (SSS+): The boss is truly annoying! Joshua45 (B): Pookie being annoying. Maouma (A): She is annoying and cancerous. Abbey Jennings (SSS+): Pedophile whore cunt thot. Douglas Steve/WW/DP (SS): Loves and helps Abbey. Swisschard '(A+): When Abbey was on her Dream Love Laugh, he was her "''father #34238050234". '''The Q/Puppet Master/Kill Cipher (A+): Being a jerk, he also wants to destroy the universes. Bill Cipher (B-): Being a jerk to Death, yet he can be good. Nickel500 (SS+): See above. Joestar/Joestar2/Jojo12345 (SS): See above. Superpookie (SS+): Wiki Vandal Pookie. P00kie B0t (SS): Pookie Butt Lover. Jibba Jabba (AA+): Called Death "daddy" too many times.